Christmas Love
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: A chessy xmass oneshot with bronzeshipping and snow! Malik hates xmass and Marik wants to be loved.


**HD: A one-shot sappy Christmas fic. **

**COH: spare-of-the-moment thing. **

**Bea: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!**

**HD: -pout-

* * *

**

**Christmas Love**

Bright lights blinked merrily, decorating the houses and brightening the streets. People laughed and children played in the thick blanket of snow.

One house was devoid of decoration, the Ishtar house. Isis had gone to London for work in the museum so Malik was left alone and bored on Christmas Eve.

All his friends were busy. Yugi was with his Grandpa and mum, Ryou was with his dad and Jou was with his mum and sister.

Malik looked around his empty kitchen and searched through his fridge, Chess, milk, two days over experiment cream, rotten tomatoes and a floppy frozen half-eaten meatloaf.

"That's it, I'm going out." Malik growled, slamming the door close he grabbed his thick coat, wallet and phone. As he opened the door he looked out into the bright cheerful street and seethed, he HATED Christmas!

He marched down his bath towards his motorbike that was parked in front of his house. The snow was stacked up around his bike. He wouldn't be able to drive now!

"Stupid snow! There wasn't snow in Egypt! Why did we have to come to this Ra-forsaken-ice-block?" He kicked his bike and marched off towards the restaurants, desperate to find food.

They were all closed.

"RA-DAMIT!" Malik snapped. He turned to march away when he slipped on some frozen ice and landed on his ass. "Can this get any worse?"

"Hey Ishtar!" Ok it just did. Malik looked up to see the upside-down face of his crush, Marik Ishtal.

"H-Hi Ishtal." Malik squeaked cursing himself for his blushing face.

"What are you doing?" Marik's eyes shone with amusement at Malik's predicament.

"Lying on the sidewalk hoping that I'd wake up and it won't be Christmas." Malik sighed.

Marik chuckled and reached out a hand to help up the blonde who accepted it happily.

"Why are you on the sidewalk anyway?" Marik asked, helping Malik dust of the snow that clung to him.

"Trying to find somewhere to eat but everywhere is shut." Malik sighed, blowing a lock out of his violet eye. Marik smiled and reached a gloved hand up to tuck it behind his ear. Malik blushed a darker shade.

"I'm on my way to a party, want to come?" Malik stopped short. Marik Ishtal asked him to a party! Malik stopped himself from squealing like an over hypo fan-girl.

"S-Sure…" Marik grinned.

"Perfect." Marik took Malik's un-gloved hand led him down the street. Malik's insides were doing summersaults. He was with Marik Ishtar, going to a party and holding his hand! Maybe Christmas wasn't going to be so bad. "Here we are!" Malik looked up and saw Marik had bought him to a night-club called **Seven Roses. **

"Hey Marik!" Malik looked around to see who had yelled out. Bakura Rysan pushed his way through a thong of people and came to stand in front of his friend. "Finally! Yami and Seto are already inside. Hey, what's with the twerp?"

Malik frowned. He was _not _a twerp!

"You remember Malik Ishtar; I sit next to him in English. I invited him." Marik slipped an arm around Malik's waist who went even redder.

"Whatever Rik." Bakura shrugged, disappearing back into the crowed. Marik led Malik in after the white-haired teen. A bouncer stood guarding the entrance; he permitted Bakura and Marik entrance and Malik, because he was with Marik.

The room was dark and full with people. Neo green and red lights flashed around. Music was blaring from speakers hung up around the room.

"Want a drink?" Marik asked, yelling over the music. Malik nodded and followed Marik, who still had an arm around him, to the bar. "Drink beer?" Marik asked, catching the attention of a waiter.

"Yea, sure." Malik nodded. Marik ordered two and handed one to Malik.

"To Christmas and the New Year." Marik grinned, holding his glass up. Malik nodded and took a long draught. The bitter liquid slipped down his throat and Malik felt a little better. The music changed and Marik sat his glass down. "Want to dance?" He whispered suggestively into Mlaik's ear who gulped.

"O-Ok…" Marik took the glass from him and sat it down before taking his hand.

When they'd entered the club they had taken off their coats and gloves. Malik was wearing a tight black shirt which had **Scrooge **written in white and tight black jeans. His eyes were outlined in Kohl and he wore a silver bracelet with _Malik _engraved on it, an early Christmas present from his sister.

Marik was wearing a long sleeved baggy blue shirt and baggy grey jeans. His eyes were outlined in Kohl and had a thick choker around his neck.

Marik wrapped his arms around Malik's thin waist and pulled him against his chest.

"You look nice." Marik complemented, looking Malik up and down.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Malik smiled.

He was so close to Marik's face he could feel his warm breath. Marik lent down and kissed Malik's cheek before spinning him around. Malik laughed and hugged Marik closer, snuggling into his warm chest.

The two danced for hours, having light conversation now and then. When it reached ten Marik offered to take Malik home.

The two walked down the cold street. It was colder than before now that it was late. They walked in commutable silence, Marik's hand rested on the small of Malik's back. They neared Malik's house and he dug in his pockets from his keys.

"Thanks for tonight. I really needed it." Malik smiled as they stopped in front of his door.

"No problem, I enjoyed your company." Marik grinned. Malik smiled and turned to open his door when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him around.

"Wha…" Malik was cut off by Marik's lips on his, kissing him hungrily. Malik was pulled from his shock and he kissed back tenderly. Air became a problem and Malik pulled back, sucking in air greedily. Marik was grinning. "What was that for?" Malik asked once he'd caught his breath.

"Um…mistletoe…" Marik lied.

"There's no mistletoe."

"Yea I know, I just wanted to kiss you." Marik grinned.

Malik let the information sink in. Malik grinned and jumped into Marik's arms, who stumbled back against the wall. Malik attached his lips to Marik's and kissed him lovingly. Marik kissed back and nibbled on his lower lip in permission. Malik opened his mouth and Marik's tongue slipped in, exploring his mouth and tasting the green apple tang of Malik. Malik clumsily opened the door and Marik walked in, still holding Malik, and placed him on the couch.

"Wow…I _love _Christmas." Malik grinned. Marik chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Malik's hair.

"I love you." Marik kissed Malik sweetly. "Merry Christmas, Malik Ishtar."

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: a sappy Christmas fic with a sloppy ending. **

**Bea: I hate this Christmas! All this loving, sharing and caring crap is too mushy!**

**Cole: and it's hot. **

**Alvar: Me like Chrissy!**

**COH: Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**HD: and please review for a Christmas present to me!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
